


Stop Asking Me To Come Back (Unless This Time You Mean It)

by Rainy182



Series: The Island of Lost Toys [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anyways, France (Country), Honestly I started writing the second half and my brain said nope, Incomplete, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Yeah this has been sitting in drafts for almost two years now. It's not getting updated, I just have no inspiration to write this anymore. But if someone wants to use it as a prompt or pick it up, feel free!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Male Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Island of Lost Toys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673512
Kudos: 18





	Stop Asking Me To Come Back (Unless This Time You Mean It)

Peter has been in Europe for the past three years- France specifically. He’d like to say he was here because the scenery was eye catching and the level of  _ left hand _ type work was in abundance. But it stopped being eye catching in year two and he curates art now. Illegal art, but art nevertheless. No, the real reason why he’s in France is because it’s the only country in the world completely warded against magic of any kind. 

No magic means no werewolf powers. No werewolf powers mean no supernatural pulls to his soulmate. No supernatural pulls to his soulmate, means no stalking Stiles in a desperate manic need in the light of his instant regrets. 

No in France he can think, yes he still feels the ache, and the effects of rejection  _ have _ taken their toll. But he can breathe and the darker thoughts in him have receded far enough back where he’s not considering death. His or anyone else's. 

The light of the sun shone through the window that was across from the foot of the bed. The light casted a glow along the shoulders of the man who laid next to Peter. Making the moles that littered along the skin turn from a golden brown to a slightly darker shade. The wrong shade and the wrong constellation. 

“I thought,” his voice smooth and cold as he watched as the person next to him flinched slightly, “I said not to be here when I woke up?” 

The man slowly turned around to look at Peter fully, his lips - too thin - caught between his teeth. And in the light, how his flaws are more obvious to Peter, which is why he always has them leave before the sun comes up. So he doesn't have to face the reality that they aren’t him, arent  _ Stiles _ . But sometimes, they overstay their times, and in the beginning that was dangerous - even deadly. But now it’s just a flash of blinding annoyance. 

“I thought-” Peter cuts him off before he could even finish the sentence. 

“I guess I now know what the first mistake you made was then,” he kicks off the covers, his sleep completely lost and makes his way to the connecting porch, cigarette in hand. 

“If you want to see where mistake number three leads you,” he pauses and looks back at the guy - his name was Sam? - with a disinterested look, “Still be here when I’m back from my smoke.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this has been sitting in drafts for almost two years now. It's not getting updated, I just have no inspiration to write this anymore. But if someone wants to use it as a prompt or pick it up, feel free!


End file.
